The invention relates to cable-repeater couplings, and more particularly to anchor assemblies within such couplings for securing the front end of a submarine cable inner conductor within the coupling.
As is well known, cable-repeater couplings in a repeatered submarine cable system have the job of providing both an electrical and a mechanical interface between the front end of a cable section and the next-succeeding repeater. Mechanically, this involves providing a secure, stress-resistant termination of the cable at the coupling; and for this purpose it is customary to terminate the stranded front end of the cable inner conductor within an anchor assembly. Such assembly typically includes an anchor element embedded within a polyethylene jacket that is surrounded by and in contact with an outer metallic anchor housing of the coupling. The configuration of the anchor assembly is ideally arranged to provide a good impedance match of the coupling to the cable and the repeater.
One problem with existing anchor assemblies of this type is that they are relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture. In one typical scheme, for example, the stranded front end of the cable section is received within a forwardly flanged metallic cone, which is surrounded by a doubly tapered conical ceramic member that is beveled at its front end to engage the flanged cone. The ceramic member is embedded in a knob-shaped polyethylene molding that contacts the housing.